Hearthstone one shots
by The Over9000NinjaAlchemist
Summary: ok so Hearth is my favourite Magnus Chase character... so here are some stories about him!
1. Big brother

**Ok so... Hearth is by far my favourite character! i finished Hammer of thor this morning... I was actually so upset about Hearth's back story! im still crying inside about it! so this is a collection of call it adventures if you will, of Hearth's life. Some part you might say that wouldn't happen or nah i dont agree with that! but honestly shout it out! make requests! i wanna hear from my readers! Also im horrible at grammer so dont mind that, but i appreciate any tips on it! without further ado**

 **also sorry spaces wont work on this thing!**

 **So I'll start on his childhood before his brother died! wahh**

 **6yrs**

Hearthstone sighed scaning the house, where was his brother? He felt a nudge against his back, Hearth flipped around, his face lip up when he saw his little brother, Andiron. Andi.

" _Hey Hearth?_ " Andi tried, Hearth was the only one who could 'speak' ASL fluently. Even through the mistake, he understood what he meant. Their mother, Greta smiled at them. She was talking to Andi. Hearth concentrated on her lips. Silence was buzzing painfully in his ears. Sure he was use to it, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Andi nodded, then ran towards the kitchen. Greta smiled at him. Her platinum hair tied into the latest elfish fashion. Hearth, being the only deaf elf in Alfheim it was hard trying to learn ASL. His parents were rough on his situation, but understanding. If understanding meant making them stay close to him during trips with them to the shops, sometimes dragging him away from Andi to talk about him when people come over. He swore it was his parents were acting like he was a hopeless disabled boy that needed pity. Or more so for people to pity the family. Andi tugged at his arm, holding a pack, Hearth frowned and stared at it. Andi grabbed his hand, directing them towards himself.

" _Father, take, us, out_ " Andi concentrated on his hands to work them. Hearth nodded and smiled. His father was ok. Could be better, he mainly concentrated on what people thought occasionally talking to his sons. Or glaring at him. Alderman walked into the main room. He smiled at the youngest, mouth forming into a straighter line at his sight. Andi grabbed his hand. Jumping up to climb onto the expensive clothed elf. Alderman was wearing a newish white suit, similar to their hair. Hearth slumped his shoulder, pulling the brown bag over his back. Maybe he was just dead weight.

* * *

Hearth felt strong weight on his shoulder. Andi was smiling at him, he looked up. Staring at his father and two smiled, it was a hard smile as telling him. I'm only doing this because people are around. There mouths started moving. They frowned, eyes flashing. Respect. They wanted it, that's just how us elves are. He'd never been to Midgar, but was pretty sure it was different. Andi pouted then started moving his mouth quickly, like he was angry. Alderman shook his head. Hearth bit into his lip, he guessed the elfish couple were trying to talk to him, it wasn't his fault he couldn't understand them. Andi had probably tried to stick up for his disability. Then he got in trouble. This moment wasn't helping the pit in his gut. Andi was the innocent, he just wanted to be normal. Hearth fiddled with his long fingers. Elf fingers were soft and nimble. They weren't built for battle or action, like dwarves or giants. They were long, svelte. Andi was the one person he felt really cared for him. Elves at school often rejected him, pushing him away what fun is an elf who doesn't know what you or him are saying? But Andi, grabbing onto his hand, learning ASL. For him. Andi gripped his hand, slipping his hands into his. The tears were slowly falling. Andi smiled and wiped them away. His pale blue eyes, were like pretty much every elf on Alfheim, they still calmed him. They were his little brothers eyes. His best friends.

* * *

When they got home, a man was sitting on the white fuzzed couch. A golden cup in his hand. A smile glinted in his eyes when they entered the room. Alderman talked softly him, all eyes turned to him. Heart's started slamming against his chest. Andi pushed his back foreward. Hearth dropped the bag on the floor. He was shorter than the average elf,but no where near dwarf short. Facial features a little thicker than what was usually found on the streets. A large smile.

" _Hello Hearthstone,_ " He begun, signing perfectly. Even he needed time to think and correct his ASL. " _I am Y-E-S-T-E-R,_ " Hearth nodded, signing back with a Y, to show what he would call him. Yester smiled. Hearth picked up on his skin. It wasn't pale either. Dark traits were found taped across his face. Having a closer look, he was wearing a leather chest plate, chainmail sticking out. Hearthstone decided he liked the man. He wasn't high and mighty like the elves he'd grown to know so well. Yester seemed to pick up his scanning. He smiled. " _Yes, I am half elf half dwarf._ " He explained.

" _What?_ " Hearth bit his lip. Yester smiled,

" _I am going to teach you more ASL._ " Call that day his favorite, he had a couple books his mother had bought him on it, but a teacher. Andi was smiling. He understood his happiness. He wanted him to happy, to feel the joy. Hearth grinned.

" _Can't wait_ " He signed, fingers fumbling. Struggling to keep the joy in. ASL wasn't the most practises language in Alfheim to find someone who knew it. Alderman was hiding his face. Hearth knew he disliked his form of 'speech' but what else could he do. His parents and Yester talked for a bit, while he and Andi rushed to their room. Although there were no windows it was a soft soothing room. Decorated with drawings, painting a soft blue. Andi and Hearth pushed there beds together so when he woke up to the dark Andi was there to calm him. So they were never alone. Alone, without his younger brother what would his life be like? So alone

 **I imagine his parents wouldn't like him very much even before Andi was killed! so wah! I don't know why i like that name Yester? but he's my OC and he teaches Hearthstone ASL! yay! I'm just thinking bk3 and more is gonna come out in a year or so and im gonna find things out that are gonna completely change these head canons.. eh XD i hope you like this chapter! im gonna update randomly so no promises! I can't wait to have more Andi! add in Blitz! ^^ have a great day/night!**

 **fav/review/follow**

 **-Ninja out**


	2. Not an update but funny

hey people! so ive kinda forgotten about this book..and not cared about it..im thinking of updating... like maybe what if Hearth had chosen the first path and gotten hearing? and of course gonna have some inge as requested by you all but cos i just got bk3 for christmas i was rereading some scenes from bk1...and i realised...Magnus last thing he did while alive was pull the middle finger...

~ _Weakly, I raised my free hand. I flipped him a gesture that he wouldn't need sign language to understand._

haha its like famous last words right? LOL

anyway bk3 killed me i cried/screamed not reallu but i got emotional when they were in Alfheim..when Hearth talked to Andiron? ahhh the feels! anyway i think im gonna work on the next chapter  
The first path it'll be him coming home to his family being able to talk and hear..im curious on how this'll fold out i guess im gonna let my mind fly with this one haha till next time

-Ninja out


End file.
